Chance or Tears
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Based on episode 69 of Sailor Moon R and set after Girl Meets Texas part 3. Riley saves Lucas' life, but she just cannot love him back... (Note: I might do a epilogue chapter later on.) Rucas Lucaya


**Hi again and welcome a new story, but this one is my first story for Girl Meets World. Ever since I found out about the open ending to the third part for Girl Meets Texas, I decided to spice it up a bit using inspiration from Sailor Moon R's episode 69. But for thus one, Riley's the one who can't tell him why, just like in that episode, and just like in the third part.**

 **I hope you enjoy this first attempt at a GMW story.**

 **Disclaming it too that I don't own GMW, Michael Jacobs do. Otherwise we won't have a Rucas and Lucaya war by now.**

Days have passed after Riley told the truth to Farkle that she still loves Lucas, but she can't because she cares too much for Maya. What she didn't know is that Lucas is getting more than he bargained for.

Lucas' attempt to date Maya was not so successful so far. On his next try, he was not expecting something bad was about to happen to him. That was after he watched a movie in the theater with Maya.

As he was walking with Maya in the park, he asked, "Um Maya?"

"Yes, Ranger Rick?"

"I feel guilty."

"Why so?"

"It hurts me that Riley thinks I'm her brother. Auggie's words really made me think I'm really that bad... am I?"

"Oh please. You're too kind. I think Riley's personality rubbed off on you. But yeah she can be the sacrificial lamb most of the time, but that's how Riley goes. We can't blame her. Sometimes she needs her own place in the sun you know?"

"I guess so Maya. I just think that-"

Before Lucas can say the next thing in his mind, some crooks were surrounding them. Lucas then resumed, "-it's not the right time for it, is it?"

"Yeah Ranger Rick. I don't think it is."

One of the three crooks said, "Ok, you want to do this the hard way or the easy way. Easy way is give up your money and your cellphone and you go unharmed. The hard way? You can struggle or your life is over."

Lucas felt he was being forced to go 'Texas!Lucas' at that time. Was it really a good time for him to go that way or not? Well he can just figure a way for that.

"Look sir, we'll just deal with you w/o any harm done. We'll just let this go off so we can have a good night. So can we just go?"

"You don't get it boy. Have you even seen a thief all your life?"

"Don't think so."

"Well you are ABOUT TO GET IT!"

As the crook lunged towards him, Maya then fought back. She then said, "Don't hold back Lucas! GO TEXAS ON THEM!"

Two more of them were already on their way to hurt Maya, and Lucas was conflicted. He never knew she can defend herself but his virtues were forcing him to do the right thing.

 _Looks like I have to go on a rampage in this case. Ok Lucas, break that limiter of yours..._

Before they can land a hit on Maya, Lucas took the blows instead. What they weren't aware is that Lucas' face went to gentle, to downright evil. The crooks were shivering in fright as Lucas made quick work of them but the last one was a challenge.

"I won't be beaten BY A KID LIKE YOU!"

The crook was really mad and tried to beat him and the other two followed suit but they were no match for the now rampaging Texan. He really brought down hell on the three crime-doers as they all fall down one after the next.

"Now I'll give you an option you three crooks. Run away now and spare your lives or be the ones trying hard to beat me but you'll just end up losing yourselves. What will it be?"

The three of them ended up screaming in fear and ran away. Maya was appalled on how Lucas went berserk on the troublemakers. Maya said, "Nice job Ranger Rick. I was not expecting you'd go bananas on them!"

"Yeah. Right."

Then he collapsed on the ground and Maya saw that he had a side wound. A wound so bad he might not be able to see Riley again. Maya was worried and started to try waking up Lucas, but it was to nothing. She only knew there was one thing that has to be done- call Riley.

Riley was just in her room trying to fight back the tears from that experience when her phone rang. She picked it up and she heard a panicked Maya.

"Maya?"

"Riley you have to come to the park! Lucas is not feeling well."

"I can't. I just need to be alone right now. You're dating him, can't you do something?"

"This is no time for you to play dumb Riley, HE'S HURTING!"

"What do you mean?"

"The guy you kept forcing to call 'your brother' to yourself? He just got stabbed by three no-gooders trying to protect me! You better come quick or you're never see him no more!"

Riley froze at the words Maya said. She can't believe that Lucas got stabbed all of a sudden. Tears fell down her face but Maya was trying to get her attention back. Finally she regained her mind and picked the phone.

"I'll be there Maya. I'll just get my first aid kit and I'll be coming."

With that she hanged up and got her coat, her first aid kit and called for a cab, and went on her way to the park. Riley's thought were filled with worry for the person she tried to let go.

 _Please Lucas, don't die on me now! I just want to see you live! Anything but death, anything..._

When she got then she hurried up to Lucas and saw that he had a big wound. She hurriedly used her first aid kit to secure the wound and she succeeded. When Lucas opened his eyes, he knew it was Riley who'd he see first.

"Riley..."

"Lucas..."

"Thank you."

Riley hugged him tight and Maya said, "I'll just let you guys be alone for now." Then she left for a while to give them some space.

Riley was so happy that he's ok now but the thought of hurting Maya by being with him at the moment made her hug with him stopped immediately and Lucas said, "You ok Riley?"

"I can't Lucas. I can't."

"Can't what?"

"We can't do this."

"We didn't do anything."

"No. I can't be affectionate with you. I don't want to get it the wrong way."

"Is this about Maya?"

"Yes. She deserves you, you know. Thus why I have to stop right there."

"Riley, you can't always be the sacrificial lamb always! Think about yourself for once!"

"I have to ok? And I can't do it. I just can't."

"Riley-"

She got up and said, "I just cannot Lucas. Maya needs to be happy. I'll back away now."

She then picked up her first aid kit and left but she said one last thing to him with a bit of hurt in her voice, "I'll see you tomorrow in class. Like always."

Lucas only stared at the girl he really likes leaving the place. A tear fell on his face and he started to cry a bit. He knew she was still hurting, but why she had to give him the cold shoulder for? Why?

"Riley... This isn't true.. is it?"

Now at a faraway part of the part where the full moon was shining on the park's lake, Riley was staring hard at the lake with tears in her eyes. She knew she had to do it, not just for her and Lucas, but for Maya. She had no choice, but to just suck it up and get hurt again. After a while, she finally cried.

"I'm sorry Lucas... I'm sorry... I love you, but I just can't... forgive me. Forgive me, Lucas..."

 **So there you have it, my first GMW story. I hope you guys liked this little story inspired by the Sailor Moon R episode, so what do you guys think of it? Leave reviews and see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
